


My diary cause I' to broke

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Its Just me writing about things in my life, Me - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I guess this is a diary?, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Relationships: Me/My girlfriend :)





	My diary cause I' to broke

Just watched Haikyuu

I've adopted Lev as my child


End file.
